La familia del elfo
by Cirsea
Summary: Sólo él sabe lo que las paredes de la Mansión ocultan. Y sólo él sabe quien es familia. Advertencia: leve slash.


**Título del oneshot:** La familia del elfo

**Pareja:** Harry/Draco

**Clasificación:** T

**Advertencia:** Slash

**Nota:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este pequeño fanfic es escrito como iniciación en el mundo del HP. Espero os guste. Y por favor, si ven errores ortográficos seria ideal que me hicieran llegar sus comentarios ya que el objetivo es mejorar.

_Servir es nuestro lema,_

_el amo es nuestro elixir de la vida,_

_y nosotros con gusto exultamos placer_

Él era un elfo doméstico, y estaba orgulloso de serlo. El único objetivo de un elfo doméstico es servir a su amo, y no por obligación, tampoco por placer sino simplemente porque está en su naturaleza. Al igual que las sirenas necesitan del agua para vivir, los elfos necesitan de un amo al que servir, sino lo tuvieran su existencia sería inservible e infundamentada.

Sus ancestros sirvieron a la familia Malfoy por siglos. Él se podría congratular de saber cada pequeña historia, cada pequeño secreto que hay en cada una de las paredes de la mansión. La Mansión Malfoy, impresionantemente hermosa situada en Wiltshire, era una de las pocas mansiones que a pesar de una guerra cruenta y despiadada podía jactarse de seguir en pie. Pero a pesar de ello, no podría decir que todo volvió a la normalidad.

Sus amos, que habían sufrido en su propio hogar, que habían sido torturados y amenazados infinidad de veces, después de la batalla final fueron cuestionados y repudiados por casi toda la Comunidad Mágica. Pero él no lo entendía. ¿Cómo era posible que fueran cuestionados? Si él había visto el terror y el horror que está familia había sufrido. Si ellos hubieran visto, como su ama lloraba todas las noches en su alcoba, como su amo Draco tenía pesadillas y se despertaba gritando bañado en sudor y lágrimas, y como su amo Lucius era torturado por el Señor Tenebroso por puro placer. Si eso no fue suficiente castigo por una mala elección, entonces no entendía qué podría ser.

Los juicios demoraron meses. Mientras tanto, los aurores entraban y salían a la hora que se les antojaba. Muchos objetos fueron confiscados con el pretexto de que _todos_ eran tenebrosos. Entre esos _objetos tenebrosos _se encontraban reliquias antiguas de la familia Malfoy. Reliquias que eran invaluables y muy preciadas, y lamentablemente también estaban las cabezas de sus antepasados. Esa noche se castigo muy fuerte, por no proteger lo que era parte de su historia.

Durante esos meses, fue testigo de los diversos estados de ánimo que sufría la familia. Su ama Narcisa siempre estaba preocupada, pero en sus ojos se podía ver la alegría de tener a toda su familia completa y salva. El amo Lucius siempre estaba tenso, pero cuando miraba a su hijo y creía que nadie lo veía se relajaba y mostraba un brillo cálido en sus ojos. Y él pudo apreciar como después de años los amos estaban de acuerdo en una cosa: proteger y cuidar a su hijo. Y el amo Draco, dentro de los tres, el amo Draco era el que más discordaba. Siempre se le veía triste y pensativo. En las tardes usualmente se sentaba en uno de los balcones de la mansión, y contemplaba por horas el atardecer hasta la llegaba del anochecer. Y en las noches, contemplaba el vaivén del fuego que había en las chimeneas. Casi nunca mostraba emociones, y el elfo sabía que siempre tenía pesadillas y que sus sollozos los ahogaba en las almohadas de su alcoba. El amo Draco sufría, sufría más que todos y eso se vio poco a poco reflejado en su salud.

En el día del juicio se podía respirar la tensión que había en la mansión. Los tres habían sido escoltados y llevados por los aurores al Wizengamot. El elfo esperó por horas a que sus amos volvieran porque él estaba seguro de que volverían. Los magos no podían ser tan tontos como para condenarlos a Azkaban, o peor aún, ser condenados al Beso del Dementor. Las horas nunca se hicieron tan eternas, y el elfo tuvo miedo. Tuvo miedo por sus amos y por él, porque sin sus amos él no sería nada. Y cuando creía que ya iba a desfallecer, los tres miembros de la familia Malfoy aparecieron en el vestíbulo. Los señores, _sus amos_, mostraban una gran sonrisa. Sonrisa que asustó un poco al elfo, porque nunca había visto a su amo Lucius sonreír así, pero en el fondo sintió algo cálido en su pequeño estomago. Pero está felicidad momentánea se vio empañada al ver al joven Draco. Este estaba más pálido que nunca, y tampoco era participe de la felicidad que sus padres sentían.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente, y el elfo se fue enterando poco a poco de cómo la familia Malfoy había salido absuelta de tremendo embrollo. Y lo que paso fue: _Harry Potter_. Él los había salvado a los tres. Alegó que Draco no era culpable de nada, y que todo fue de un plan maquinado entre Snape y Dumbledore. Habló de cómo la señora Narcisa lo ayudó en el bosque, y de cómo el señor Malfoy al igual que su hijo había sido victima de chantajes por parte del Señor Tenebroso. El elfo se dio cuenta que en lo último Potter había mentido, y no entendía el porqué lo había hecho. Pero mientras sus amos estuvieran libres y juntos cualquier mentira era bien recibida.

El amo Draco cayó en cama. Ya no salía de su cuarto, el elfo lo atendía ahí. Sus padres se preocuparon por él. Así que por semanas estuvieron desfilando medimagos por la mansión. Pero la enfermedad era desconocida. Y la desesperación y la tristeza volvieron con fuerza a las entrañas de la mansión. Su ama Narcisa otra vez lloraba, y su amo Lucius bebía licores selectos cada vez en mayor cantidad. Y en medio de este vendaval, Harry Potter apareció.

El señor Potter quería ver al amo Draco para, según él, devolverle algo que era de su propiedad. Los amos aceptaron a regañadientes y lo llevaron al cuarto del joven Draco. Si el señor Potter se sorprendió de que tuviera que ir al cuarto de Draco, nunca lo mostró.

Ambos estuvieron encerrados en ese cuarto por bastante tiempo. Y el elfo rompiendo cualquier acto protocolar, los espío por unos pocos segundos. Y lo que vio, le congeló el corazón. El señor Potter estaba abrazando a su amo Draco, y él se dejaba consolar mientras lloraba en su hombro. Nunca pensó verlo así de expuesto ante otro ser humano. Durante la guerra, nunca lloró ante su madre y menos ante su padre. Siempre lo hacía solo y en su cuarto. Pero hoy, al parecer todo había cambiado. El señor Potter después de ello se fue. Pero volvió dos días después y así poco a poco sus visitas en la mansión fueron más continuas. Y los cambios en el amo Draco también fueron perceptibles. Hablaba más, comía mejor y había un brillo en sus ojos que antes estuvo extinto.

Y así, poco a poco la felicidad se fue instaurando en la mansión. El amo Lucius aceptaba a regañadientes la visita de Potter con tal de seguir viendo a su hijo en ese mismo estado de ánimo. Y su ama Narcisa, con el paso de los días hizo una amistad con el señor Potter. Y ahora el señor Draco ya no miraba perdidamente el fuego y tampoco el atardecer. Ahora su mirada tenía un enfoque y ese era Potter. Las discusiones que tenían eran de lo más entretenidas. Y era increíble como el señor Potter caía en cada una de las trampas que le tendía el amo Draco. Pero según los meses fueron avanzando se dio cuenta que Potter ahora entendía cada gesto, cada significado oculto tras palabras frías, y supo traducir cada una de las miradas del amo Draco. A veces, ambos tenían momentos de silencios largos pero tan significativos. Se miraban como dos personas que habían sufrido, pero que ahora a pesar del dolor por fin estaban renaciendo. Renaciendo y reconociendo al prójimo que antes no pudieron ver. Los silencios para ellos era una forma de limpiar el alma. Pero siempre lo hacían juntos.

Y después de varios meses, el amo Draco y el señor Potter anunciaron algo que el elfo ya se lo veía venir. Su compromiso. Su ama Narcisa no se sorprendió, porque con su intuición de madre ya sabía que eso estaba escrito desde la segunda vez que Potter pisó su casa para visitar a Draco. Pero el amo Lucius no se lo esperaba, y lo primero que pidió al recibir la noticia fue una buena botella de licor. Y después de mirar detenidamente a su hijo no se opuso, sino simplemente asintió a lo que su hijo le pedía con esos ojos grises. Y el elfo sabía, _que eso_, talvez era la más grande demostración de amor que su amo haría para con el señor Draco.

El Mundo Mágico colapsó al enterarse que el señor Potter se había comprometido con un hijo de un mortífago. Pero no muchos se atrevieron a hacerle frente. Y el elfo estaba seguro de que era por miedo. Después de otros varios meses más, volvió la calma al Mundo Mágico. Ahora, era común ver al señor Potter y al amo Malfoy por las calles. Nadie se sorprendía de verlos dialogar, de verlos sonreír y de verlos discutir. El amo Draco sólo sonreía por y para Potter, y su sonrisa era igual a la que era cuando sólo era un niño, una sonrisa sin preocupaciones ni miedos. Las miradas entre ellos eran más íntimas. Y talvez para ellos cada roce tenía un significado.

El elfo se ocultó en su pequeño santuario, su pequeño hogar cerca de las cocinas. Él servía a la familia Malfoy y estaba orgulloso de ello. No importa que los demás no lo noten, no importa ser uno más de las decenas de elfos que habitan la mansión. Lo único importante eran sus amos. Para él, ellos eran su familia, y ahora Potter sería parte de ella. Miró con nostalgia el pequeño hueco que había en la pared y se prometió hablar con el señor Potter, y quizás solo quizás muy pronto tendría de vuelta las cabezas de sus antepasados en su lugar.

**Fin**


End file.
